


The first streak of sunlight

by SasuSoul



Series: Klance oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), I Love You, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Kisses, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: Keith realizes he has gone soft.Post-war domestic fluff <3





	The first streak of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Once again, short but sweet! 
> 
> (I did not spellcheck this, but I'm hoping the grammar is ok still)

Some people live for the adventures. They chase that insatiable high over and over again, never wanting to come down. Hungry for danger, an injection of adrenaline straight to their core, pumping fear and passion throughout their veins. Some people find traditions boring, routines tiresome, everyday life a hassle. Life does not truly exist within the boundaries of society, they say. You have to look beyond that to find the true meaning of existence. I used to be like them.

Once, I would have given everything up for one more ride in the desert on those giant, out-of-control hover bikes. Everything to ride off the steepest of the mountain cliffs, not knowing whether I would make it. Sweating and breathing heavily – from both the apprehension and the heat. Edging death in the sweetest way possible, barely managing to brush away from it unscathed. What a fool I was.

For happiness cannot be found off the edge of a steep cliff, no matter how many times you throw yourself over. Happiness is not constant danger or the fear for your life at every waking moment, even if you make that fear intentional; try to claim it, control it. Hiding behind a wall of epinephrine will not take your pain and suffering away; it will not make you less lonely, lost. I wish I could tell the ones chasing that high that they are misunderstanding. That what they want and what they are running towards are two different things entirely. That the rush they need comes from the most simple and mundane of actions.

From the heat radiating off his body there he lies next to me. From the salty, musky smell of sweat and the quiet murmurs coming from his mouth as he pulls me closer, still so very lost in a world of dreams. From the way our bodies entangle in a sticky web of limbs and tousled hair, so that it is impossible to know where he ends and I begin.

The first streak of sunlight enters the room through the blinds and curtains, making my eyes sting a bit, as I slowly flutter them open. There he is; his chin only centimeters from mine, hot morning breath hitting me straight in the face, making my nose scrunch. But there is no need to move. Not now, not yet. Because he is so close, and the morning is just beginning.

I close my eyes for a minute, and when I open them, all I see are endless oceans of blue. Like a maelstrom pulling me in, dragging me further and further out at sea. Those eyes make my heart pound faster than the desert cliffs ever could, make my pulse rise higher than it had been in the middle of war, seconds from dying. Those cobalt mines have my heart wrapped with a string so tight I am certain it will never break. All the adrenaline I will ever need, right at my fingertips.

“Morning, cariño.” He whispers gently, pulling his hand out from underneath my chest to cradle my face. Softly. Lovingly.

“Morning, beautiful.” His gaze drops to my lips for a split second, and suddenly, we collide. The taste of him is indescribable, and my hunger for those lips never seem to stop. It starts slow, doting; then grows more playful, heated. Burning, scalding. My lips turn numb, but somehow I still feel him. All of the sensations overwhelm my mind. Us. Never-ending fireworks of passion. Him and I—a massive, eternal supernova. How did I ever survive without him?

Faint thudding can be heard from down the hall, as toddler feet move closer to our room. We have both grown accustomed to that sound by now, but it still fills me with such glee every single time. I anticipate it with a childlike enthusiasm. Soon, I smile against the kiss. Very soon.

The single streak of sunlight turns into multiple beams of piercing brightness, making you break the kiss to cover your eyes as the curtains are drawn aside.

“Daddy! Papá! Wake up!” A loud thump, and there she is, much too awake for such an early morning. Grin exhilarating, all teeth showing. Brown hair pulling in all directions like a dusty mop. That smile is infectious. It does not matter how early it is or how tired I am. Even more magical is the nose that comes to rub affectionately against mine, as our toddler decides that daddy is the more awake one of her fathers.

Pleased with the response, she moves on to climb onto her papá’s shoulders, pulling slightly at his soft, brown locks. A displeased groan emits from beneath, but she is still met with a smile and a ruffle to her messy mane.

“Princesa, papá is tired. Go back to sleep.” He then proceeds to roll back over, involuntarily pushing away the duvet and exposing his back to view. Covered in scars, it is a reminder of a different time. The time when I thought all that mattered was to fight for our existence in this vast universe. As always, they fascinate her. Tracing the patterns with her tiny fingers, she smiles down at the artwork in front of her.

“Galaxy,” she shouts excitedly, patting in the middle of her papá’s back with renewed vigor. The many dots and star-like shapes, somehow connected by a series of sharp lines across his back; the scars did indeed look like constellations.

“My galaxy.” I whisper, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, feeling his body relax to the touch. He buries deeper into the pillow, pulling the duvet up and over him, effectively hiding himself from view.

“It’s your turn to take her. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I know, I know.” I sigh, trying to sound annoyed but already lifting myself off the bed, laugh imminent on my lips, my little sweetheart wrapped under my right arm, squealing with joy.

“Daddy, daddy! Pancakes!”

“Anything for my princess.” I mumble, squeezing a rosy cheek fondly. 

Sitting back down on the bed, I lean in one last time, leaving a tender peck on his cheek, not missing the slight tint of pink appearing as he pretends to squirm away from the touch, still not quite ready to face the day in front of him.

Right now. Right here. Me. Him. Us. _This_. This is my adventure. And this is only the beginning.

Every morning I welcome that first streak of sunlight, knowing it means I get another day of the best rush that nature has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos below, or maybe even a comment. It is very much appreciated <3 There's more where this comes from, so be sure to check out my profile as well. 
> 
> Tumblr: @sasusoul 
> 
> See you around!


End file.
